


Rivers in Mississippi 密西西比的河

by Taronthejellybean



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Road Trip, Two fugitives
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taronthejellybean/pseuds/Taronthejellybean
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin & Napoleon Solo, Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Rivers in Mississippi 密西西比的河

Rivers in Mississippi.  
我挑了他，是因为他高大，强壮，满头金发并且沉默寡言。  
沉默寡言是一个良好品质。做一个俄罗斯人也是。  
苏罗用余光监视着坐在副驾驶上的俄国人。伊里亚·克里雅金，身高六尺七，白金色头发，如今他们俩都穿着监狱洗衣房里的制服。苏罗不清楚伊里亚的罪名，尽管他们做了两年隔墙室友；但他的确亲眼看到过这个巨汗挥拳在不锈钢餐桌上砸出一个凹坑，嘴里溢出低沉的俄国骂人话。因此苏罗确信他只是沉默寡言。  
一个良好品质。  
“所以，”苏罗清了清嗓子。“你打算往哪去？”  
伊里亚坐在副驾驶的椅子上抱着臂，假装自己睡着了。苏罗的话没能引起他这谭死水的一点反应。于是他只好将注意力转回他们面前向前延伸的空荡荡的公路上。乌云压着发红的平顶山和峡谷，科罗拉多在雷雨季节施展它的沉默大地魔法。青黑色的柏油路变得漆黑一片。苏罗将车窗摇下一点，外面湿热的风“呼”地倒灌了进来，他赶紧摇上了车窗以防那【密不透风的风】加剧这车里弥漫着的令人窒息的气味。他再次清了清嗓子。  
沉默寡言。他恨恨地想到。我挑了他只是因为他恰好高大、强壮，并且很合我的胃口。他白金色的头发颜色非常纯粹，即使在那样丑陋暗淡的环境里被烧一烧就能烧出一厘米厚水垢的洗澡水清洗，那颜色还是能像蜜酒一样让有史以来的诗人感到动情陶醉。更别提伊里亚还有那样一双眼睛。他再次看了伊里亚一眼，发现他已经睁开了眼睛，目视前方乌压压的马路沉在他们屁股下的车轮下方。“你要去哪？”他反问，嗓音略带嘶哑且声音沉重，在狭窄昏暗的空间里如同闷雷一样。苏罗不由得听了听窗外，假想雷声已经在他们头顶上放厚重的云层中翻滚。  
“密西西比，我猜。我在那里有一间房子和一些钱，还有一条船，可以顺着水路出境。”  
他全然没了在那种侃侃而谈的心思。在狭小的环境中克里雅金的沉默堪比峡谷中雨季的热风，他的声音胜过尚未到来的滚雷。苏罗忍不住去想他到底纠结了一个什么样的人同他越狱，与此同时他的同性恋倾向又让他的裤裆里有什么东西像蚂蚁一样弄得他又烫又痒。他两手抓紧方向盘以免克制不住伸手去摸。  
克里雅金又陷入了那种沉默，但苏罗能感觉到有些念头在他脑子里打滚，呼之欲出。他等待着，一边试图通过揣测那些念头来分散注意力以缓解他心底逐渐上升的燥热。那种闷热的气氛透过了他的皮肤在他身体里滋养出一股邪火，苏罗以为甚至有一片雨林正从他血管边缘生长，呼吸作用生出的水浮上了他的皮肤表面，带走了热气，让他的皮肤变得又湿又凉。他猜测克里雅金或许要去阿拉斯加，从那里可以回到莫斯科，或者随便哪个他来自的俄国城市；或者他决定留在美国继续作案，虽然苏罗对此毫无头绪。他等着克里雅金把他那轰轰作响的思维转换成语言再轰轰地说出来，但他等了很久，最后伊里亚还是保持了沉默。  
他们从监狱家属区里抢来的丰田车一路开着，了无痕迹地碾压着钢戳一般被盖在科罗拉多红色干土上的公路，往前八百公里没有一辆车，往后或许有，可能是一队警车，可是苏罗不在乎。他既然出来了，他就不在乎再被抓到，这回他是彻彻底底地不在乎了。密西西比的木屋，船，藏在床板下的几捆潮湿的美元此刻都远在天边。他开着车，显示丰田车油量的数字一直稳定地往下掉，雨却没有下下来。乌云像是凝固在了空中，白色的边际像闪电的预兆般横亘在每两朵云的交界之间。再开两小时不到，他们的车就要彻底抛锚了，届时他们将被迫停泊在雨季的科罗拉多峡谷的公路上，离下个出口不知还有多远。  
“你应该意识到，我们就要抛锚了。”苏罗平静地宣布。  
“因此你最好开快一点。”俄国人回到。“开的尽可能远一些我们才有机会跑掉。”  
“听起来你才是本次航程的船长。”苏罗讥讽到，但下一秒他就感到了后悔。他下意识地遵循了自己一贯油嘴滑舌的战术，却忘了考虑坐在他身边的是谁。  
意料之外的，克里雅金只是哼了一声，表示不置可否。  
这宽容多少让苏罗找回了一点自己。“所以，”他开始拿出那副喋喋不休的架势，“任何想去的地方吗？嗯？莫斯科？叶卡捷琳堡？克拉斯诺亚尔斯克？还是美利坚合众国？”  
“你最好先把这一段路走完。”而俄国人恶狠狠地说。事实上那声音算不上是恶狠狠，只不过是克里雅金显然不乐意开口谈论任何事情，他那嘶哑的嗓音强化了这种不愉快的情绪又被做贼心虚的苏罗的耳朵捕捉过来强加了一番解读，把他的注意力拐到了天涯海角和他开始逐渐变湿的内裤上。该死，这又提醒了他另一件事。  
他们连一条多余的内裤也没有。  
“看看我们有什么吃的，伊里亚。”  
伊里亚伸手去够他们放在后座的包，把那个橙色的劳改服改制成的袋子抱在怀里清点他们的财产。苏罗抽空看了一眼，那包是他用最大号劳改制服做的，伊里亚.克里雅金却把它拿得像一个小号环保购物袋。上帝，恐怕只有熊的爪子才会那样巨大。  
“我们有两个汤罐头，四个豆子罐头，一把汤匙，二百五十毫升水，一袋番茄酱和四个半面包。”检查完毕克里雅金汇报。  
“不算太糟。”  
伊里亚摇下了他那一边窗户，从怀里掏出一支香烟。他随后在苏罗震惊的目光中把烟插进了车载点烟器，然后拿出来叼在嘴里。  
“你还有这个？”苏罗深感震撼。香烟在监狱里是通行货币，苏罗曾经为了换来这些越狱物资在私下里的牌局使诈骗烟，甚至有时候混上其他人的床就是为了多偷两支。可克里雅金却好像有这么一整包烟------苏罗的意思是，他要是还在监狱里，差不多等于富可敌国。“你当时怎么不用这些多换点东西？”他有点生气地问。他装得像是故作生气，以免克里雅金真的发火。  
“这不是------这不是我弄来的烟。不是在监狱里。”克里雅金却乖乖回答了，并且把头转向窗外。这是一个允许苏罗继续谈话的信号，再一次表明了伊里亚只是沉默寡言，而并非一些什么更加耸人听闻的精神疾病。风持续不断地从他打开的那一侧窗户倒灌进车内，伊里亚吐出去的烟几乎全都被送了回来。苏罗察觉到风开始转凉，潮湿的气味加重了，更遥远的地方上云层正隐隐发光。这个时候并不适合展开一场谈话，苏罗想，所有的声音都会在出口的那一瞬间被风声熄灭。可他并不讨厌这种感觉。相反他开始由着自己的思绪在伊里亚的全身飞奔，尤其幻想着那包或许是他带进监狱里去的香烟。丰田车拐了一个大弯，随后雨就下了下来。苏罗看了看油表。  
“我们还有二十分钟。” 他说。  
“那再快点。”伊里亚说。他及时摇起了车窗，可还是有雨落进了车里。他刚想把烟灭掉，苏罗一只手伸了过来拦住了他。“别，”他说，“别浪费了。”  
于是伊里亚就在拥挤的车厢里抽了起来。经过了他口腔加温的烟雾弥漫在整个空间里，尽管搁置了两年，苏罗过去养成的刁钻的评鉴手艺还是透过他的鼻子告诉了他那张卷烟纸里卷着的是某种劣质烟草。有些呛人，他想，却奇妙的很适合克里雅金。因此他可以忍受。  
“你过去是什么职业？”苏罗开启了另一个话题。差不多是在询问克里雅金的犯罪史。  
“你呢？”  
“啊哈。一个字也不肯透露，不是吗？神秘主义。”苏罗了然地说道。他本来打算说出他的过去，因为事实上拿破仑苏罗对让他被判了五十年监禁的罪名多少有些骄傲，后来他却转念一想撒了个谎。“我过去是调香师，有一个独立工作室的那种。听说过‘雷雨夜’吗？那是我的代表作之一。”  
当然，这是另一个谎。世界上根本没有‘雷雨夜‘这款香水。可苏罗开始渐渐摸清伊里亚不会是这种了解香水的人。同时他开始估摸着他能凭自己开发出这么一款香水的可能性。  
“嗯哼。”伊里亚模糊地应到。苏罗猜对了，他没能戳穿‘雷雨夜‘这个谎。“我是个，”他迟疑了一下，“我曾经是一个，卖冰激凌的。”  
苏罗就这个消息沉默了好一阵。“那么，”他最后开口问道，“你曾经有一辆冰激凌车？”  
伊里亚的喉头发出了一阵模糊的咕噜声，听起来像他生气了，可他只是再次把头转向窗外。而苏罗，感到自己正陷在一个凭空出现的巨大谜团里，直到丰田车正式抛锚之前都保持着沉默。

“看起来我们的狂飙之旅到这里就结束了。”苏罗说道，松开了方向盘，他腾出手来调整座椅靠背好把自己舒舒服服地放平。“现在，我们只要在这里等待这场雨过去。”  
伊里亚转过头来看他。“你想被抓到吗？”他居高临下地问。  
“他们大概不会在这个方向派太多人。我们甩得掉他们。”  
“不。”伊里亚在椅子上转了个方向（他太高大了，这对他来说不大容易）看着后面。公路空荡荡的，黑漆漆地悬浮在雨雾中。往后的一百万公里看起来都是如此。“不。”他再次说。“我们必须走。我不会再回去了。”  
苏罗看着他的侧脸，那双蓝中带绿的眼睛如同沼泽一样隐没在车窗外雨水带来的黑暗之中。  
“好吧。”他妥协了，坐起身把洗衣房制服拉到最顶，“让我们看看这辆老宝贝还有什么可以利用的。”他伸手到伊里亚怀中的那个包里摸出了勺子，在手心里敲了敲，然后推开车门走进大雨里。  
他们在车子的后备箱里发现了一带子露营工具，一个大睡袋和两个小睡袋。苏罗设法把他们的自制提包塞进了露营背包里，伊里亚则用露营工具里的瑞士军刀从车轮上敲下来几个螺栓，尽管意料之外的他们并没有拆车的需要。“真好运！”苏罗隔着车子冲着伊里亚大喊，为了能让他的声音穿过雨幕。“我爱露营合家欢的人们。”伊里亚可能是点头同意了，因为苏罗看见他的头部动了几下，也可能他没有。但重要的是，他们得开始徒步走这段不知还有多远的路了，在科罗拉多中央的荒芜之地的瓢泼大雨之中。苏罗又试着把拉链往上拉了拉，因为理论上这件洗衣房制服是防水的。我希望它至少能让我少沾到几滴水。苏罗眯起了眼睛，挂在他睫毛上的雨水让他很难看清前面。  
他们一前一后地走在这条寂静的公路上，克里雅金打头，背着包，拎着大睡袋，走得很快。苏罗回头看了一眼。“我想雨就快要停了！”他高声喊道。克里雅金在前面仍然走得飞快，他要么是没有回答，要么就是声音太小了。雨水接连不断地击打着柏油路面的声音几乎震耳欲聋，可苏罗能看出天色正在变得明亮，至多还有十分钟，这场阵雨就能停止。他快步追了上去，和伊里亚并肩。  
“说些什么吧，伊里亚。这雨下得我难受，衣服全湿透了。”  
“什么？”而俄国人只顾着往前走。他白金色的头发被彻底打湿了，显出了他美丽的头颅形状；有几缕碎发湿哒哒地挂在他的额前，把那儿衬得苍白忧郁，使他蓝绿相间的眼睛变得格外浅淡透明。苏罗总是觉得自己的眼睛太蓝了。克里雅金的眼睛或许是使他爱上他的一个真正的契机。  
拿破仑.苏罗永远不惮于承认自己的爱情。  
我挑他不只是为了他的高大健壮，不，我是为了爱他。这是一场经过精密谋划的私奔。假如在埃菲舍尔监狱里我被允许拥有一支笔，我的牢房的四壁将会布满为克里雅金而写的诗歌和为他的影像而做的速写。大雨冲刷开了苏罗心中沉积的土层，行走在光天化日之下让他过去风流的影子回归到了他的身上。他那一颗永远勇于揭示爱情中任何真相的心又开始狂热搏动，伊里亚在风雨中行走的样子让他联想起生长在俄罗斯大地上的白桦树，用一个美丽的影子征服了他纯粹的浪漫者的一部份，而他富有男性气息和非人力量的身体则使拿破仑苏罗同性恋的那一部分蠢蠢欲动。  
噢，在埃菲舍尔的铁栏杆和大雨之外，拿破仑苏罗获得了真正的、全新的，然而可能是转瞬即逝的爱情。所幸拿破仑的爱情永远都只有一个主角：不追求恒久的拿破仑.苏罗本人。  
“别看着我。”伊里亚咆哮。  
“哦，好吧，这也算是说了些什么。”拿破仑耸耸肩。“我来自布鲁克林，”他自顾自地说道，“罪名是-----好吧，大概你多少有所耳闻，艺术品盗窃和袭警。我不是在科罗拉多犯案的，说真的，这里是公认的本国鸟不生蛋的地方。我只是来这里走一圈，度个假，我压根没想到这种地方会有警察关心一个艺术品盗窃犯，我更没想到他们会干脆把我就地关押。我还指望至少他们会把我送回-----送去------法国呢。”  
伊里亚沉默了一阵，久到苏罗以为他又打算让这场谈话摔落到地上被雨水冲走。然后他开口了：“我就来自科罗拉多。西边的韦布赖斯镇。”他说到。  
“可你听起来像个纯粹的俄国人，像是，后来才开始学习英语的那种。”  
“直到七岁之前我确实不说英语。”他生硬地回答。  
“哇哦。住在美国的镇子上七年不说英语？那个镇子是不是全都是俄国移民？”  
伊里亚猛然停住了脚步，转过身来面对着苏罗。“不。”他的声音低沉而充满了警示意味。“别再问了。”  
苏罗举起双手放在脑后，做了一个闭嘴投降的动作。伊里亚于是放过了他，继续埋着头大步往前走。五分钟以后天开始放晴，雨势正以肉眼可见的速度变小，两分钟后夕阳的橘色光线就落在了湿漉漉的柏油路面上,光线穿过水洼反射进他们眼里。  
“你知道吗？在密西西比，我住的房子附近是泥地。那儿老是下很大的雨。一旦下雨，那些积起来的雨水就变成了一个个小湖泊，然后先前另一些被冲刷过的泥土就会缓缓塌陷，形成小小的沟渠。有时候你站在那里看着，会觉得自己被许许多多的河流包围了，他们全都发出一种尖利的”嘶嘶“声，忙着奔流进彼此里面。”  
伊里亚又领先了他一个半身位，他的腿真长。可他没有给苏罗任何回应。

在太阳开始沉入红色平原之前，他们经过了第一个路牌。红石镇，5公里。上面写着。  
“我看我们今晚得随便找个什么地方睡了。”苏罗在伊里亚身后喊道。他们已经走了两个小时，算上上午逃狱的时间，他们已经十个小时既没有吃东西也没有喝水。苏罗感到他衣服吸收的雨水已经基本流干了，只剩下湿乎乎的布料令人作呕地黏在他身上。他觉得缓缓蒸干的水汽使人一阵阵发冷，脚也累坏了，大约是坐牢的时间让他变得缺乏锻炼。“你总得吃点东西。”他补充到。  
克里雅金放慢了脚步，回头等着苏罗赶上去，然后他们开始寻觅今晚可以过夜的地方。  
“夜里大约还会下雨。”伊里亚说。他的目光投向很远的地方，穿过了公路和公路护栏组成的简单的尽头，苏罗觉得他大约在一万公里以外的某个地方找到了一棵枝繁叶茂、适合挡雨的树。  
“或许我们该先吃晚饭。”  
伊里亚放下了背包，从里面拿出他们的橘色劳改服手提袋，然后在那一袋子工具里摸出了两块压缩饼干。他们面对面坐在路边，一人打开了一罐豆子，苏罗用他从埃菲舍尔带出来的那把勺子，而伊里亚则用他从背包里某个角落找到的一把塑料儿童叉。默默地吃完以后苏罗打开压缩饼干的包装袋，把饼干掰碎一半丢进剩下的汤里，伊里亚本来打算分开吃，见到苏罗的做法以后他决定效仿。  
“我的天。这里简直一马平川，连块突起的石头都看不到。”苏罗不舒服地动了动，他感到他裤子的隔水布料外面湿漉漉的。“我觉得我有点发烧。”他低声地咕哝道，眉头紧锁。抱怨令人难堪，可是跟走着走着突然倒下去相比坦白状况要省事得多。为了保险行事。多可惜。他抬起头深深看了一眼伊里亚，想把他收藏在拿破仑苏罗那颗眷恋美色的心肠里。可见的是，回到埃菲舍尔以后他将与所有他深爱的流光溢彩永别，其中包括伊里亚.克里雅金。“我知道你急着赶路。或许你在天黑之前走出去也不是什么问题，是吧？”  
然后他看到伊里亚伸过来的一只手。那只手放在他的额头上，质地粗糙干燥，掌心周围被金属罐头弄得有点凉冰冰的。“有点烫。”他皱着眉给苏罗确诊了，十足十像个忧心忡忡的家庭医生。伊里亚开始动手打开大睡袋的包裹，把里面蓝色的睡袋扯出来铺在地上。他就这样把这个笨重的玩意拎了两个小时，还走得健步如飞；而苏罗拎着两个小的跟在后面，最后发起了烧。  
时运不济啊。苏罗遗憾地在心里摇了摇头，叹了口气。他真的很不擅长对付雨水。  
“把里面的衣服脱掉，用这个擦干。”伊里亚把他们的手工提包递了过去，拜露营包的防水面料所赐，它还是干干爽爽的。苏罗照做了。即使是在监狱里，他仍然保持了最低限度的塑造身形的锻炼。他擦干了身体，套上了洗衣房外套，这是他仅剩的干衣服了，感谢防水布料。“再穿上这件。”伊里亚把他的外套也脱下来递给苏罗。现在他穿着两件口袋一样又宽又大的灰色外套，苏罗感到自己陷入了前所未有的不体面的境地。“现在，进到这个睡袋里。”  
“等等。”苏罗打断了他。“你不急着赶路了？”  
伊里亚把头别到一边。“我不能，”他粗声粗气地说，“把你一个人丢在这里。”  
苏罗看着那头璀璨的头发和雕刻般的侧脸，突然感到某种潜藏的状况在他眼前变得豁然开朗：一个无比巨大的、灿烂的、甚至有点他自己察觉不到的傻气的微笑绽放在他那张一贯俊美优雅的脸上。“是啊。”他喃喃地说，笑着掀开睡袋，慢慢钻了进去。“你可真是个好人，不是吗？”  
伊里亚腾地站了起来。“我去找点燃料。我们需要生个火。”他局促地说。随后他翻越了公路护栏，走进一小片生长在公路边缘的草地里。苏罗则在睡袋里翻了个身，目光追随着他的背影，把自己的身体在层层不透风布料的包裹下蜷缩起来。他感到有点冷，但这和他隐隐作痛的头一样都是正常的。而且事实上，他并不感到生病有那么糟，伊里亚似乎让一切都变好了一点。苏罗眯起了眼睛，逐渐下落的太阳放射出刺眼的橘色光线，在那个橙色火球的周围，天空变成了粉色。苏罗把头往睡袋里缩了缩，很快就睡着了。

当他醒来时天已经完全黑了，伊里亚拿着一根长长的树枝捅着火堆，两罐打开的汤罐头放在火旁，餐具架在罐头上。  
“早啊。”苏罗说，在睡袋里懒洋洋地动了动。  
伊里亚看了他一眼。“欢迎回来。”他拿起一个罐头把勺子放进去搅了搅，放在拿破仑睡袋边。苏罗从睡袋里钻出来抓起罐头又接着搅了两下，罐头的金属外壁热得发烫，他双手捧着罐头取暖。伊里亚看了他一眼，自顾自地吃了起来。  
“我嘴里有股怪味。”他低声咕噜。现在拿破仑苏罗已经不在乎任何有失体面的事了。他站起来走到背包旁边开始乱翻，找出了他们仅有的二百五十毫升水往嘴里倒了一点，漱了漱口然后吐进了草丛。随后他坐回火堆边开始喝汤，伊里亚把一块面包隔着火堆递给了他。  
“我没有犯任何罪。”他低声说。垂着头用撕成条的面包搅动喝了一半的汤。  
苏罗花了一会才意识到伊里亚是在解释他的过去。他急忙抬起头来，冲着伊里亚露出一个抱歉的微笑。“对不起，我刚才没意识到银行金库也会自己敞开大门？”  
作为回应，伊里亚翻了个白眼。  
“那么，”拿破仑紧接着清了清嗓子。“你是怎样进了埃菲舍尔的？”  
“我杀了一个人。”  
有那么一会，苏罗感到哑口无言，再次试图从一个全新的精神病角度来揣测克里雅金。但后来他放弃了。横竖他们都是罪犯，从这点上看来他们并无任何不同。只杀了一个人的杀人犯在监狱里和偷盗了数亿美金艺术品的艺术盗贼处于同一地位。他抬头看了看克里雅金，发现那张平静的脸上浮现出了不易察觉的局促不安的痕迹。他决定鼓励他继续说下去。  
“那听起来可不像是全然无罪。”他捡起了丢在地上充当火棍的树枝又捅了捅火堆，伊里亚顺势又往里添了一小把干树枝。  
“那个人想要偷我们的冰激凌车，我妈妈试图阻止他。结果他打了她一下，把她打晕了。我正好在楼上看到。”他顿了顿，眼睛直勾勾地盯着火堆。他白金色的头发在火光中变成了蜜蜡般璀璨的颜色。“我就去追他。他还没来得及开得太快，我把他从车上拖下来，然后自己爬上去停车。结果他还躺在地上没爬起来，被车子的后轮碾死了。”  
苏罗悄悄地眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼。“噢。”他说。“他的确是自找的。”  
接着他们都沉默了一阵。然后伊里亚又重新开口：“或许我确实有罪。有一点。可是他伤害了我的母亲。”他说到这里时坐直了一点，两眼直勾勾地盯着火堆，火焰像夸张了的怒火一样在那两只浅色的眼睛里蹦跳。  
恋母情结。苏罗默默地在心里为伊里亚多添上了一个标记。  
“你妈妈后来怎么样了？”  
“我们的车子留下来了，那是我要求律师做的唯一一件事。这样她还可以继续生活。”  
“伟大的俄罗斯女性。”苏罗由衷地赞叹。  
“现在到你了。”伊里亚用他的吸满了汤的面包条指向苏罗，这个动作有点孩子气，吸得过饱的汤汁一滴滴掉进了火堆里，在被火舌舔舐的的一瞬间发出几不可闻的嘶嘶声气化消失了。苏罗愣了一下。  
“什么？我以为关于我的罪名是埃菲舍尔的流行话题。”他说的是实话。科罗拉多的监狱里不是什么时候都能关进来一个盗窃了价值连城艺术品的连环跨国大盗的，通常这种人不是被国际联合制裁就是被情报机关招募。苏罗本来也有这个机会，可那时他手里碰巧有一把枪，而碰巧地，只是碰巧，又有两个FBI探员撞上了他的枪口。有一个差点死了，害得他只好去蹲一蹲大牢。可那个人最后又活了过来，多少避免了他的罪名进一步升级。如果他不逃狱，或许后来那些特工还是会来找他，像他这样一个鉴赏大师，开锁的专家，长了张无往不利的好脸蛋的变色龙天才。可惜了。  
“我知道，你是个贼。”俄国人简单地说。  
苏罗哑口无言。好一会他才找回他灵活的舌头，不过一天时间，伊里亚已经让他三次张口结舌，这在过去从没有发生过。他很难不在这俄国人身上感到一点挫败。“我更愿意称自己为，”他为自己申辩，“艺术的秘密情人，或者鉴赏家，或者，再不济，一个【艺术】贼。”他越说声音越小，慢慢地自暴自弃起来。伊里亚隔着篝火看着他，突然笑了。虽然苏罗看过去时伊里亚迅速收敛了表情，可他还是捕捉到了一点笑意的影子，发现他笑的时候习惯扬起一边嘴角。  
“好吧，”拿破仑耸了耸肩膀。“我该从哪里讲起呢？布鲁克林，还是乌菲其美术馆？我出生在布鲁克林，在意大利被捕，被捕的原因是一副遗落在树丛里的《三博士朝圣》。波提切利原作，当然。美轮美奂。”现在说起这事他还是感到心痛。  
“我知道。我是说------你以前看电影吗？”  
“什么？不-----不看。不是说我对电影有任何偏见，”拿破仑有点惊讶地说，他思考了一会，垂下肩膀，决定和盘托出。“我曾经很穷。”他笑着说。“别告诉任何人这件事。但我花了十三年才从布鲁克林挤挤挨挨的廉租公寓里爬出来，混到了街上，后来我一路混进了上流社会、美术馆，然后是埃菲舍尔，接着又逃了出来。我曾经连买一张电影票的钱也没有。过去我唯一的娱乐就是傍晚是时候去到海边上看渔船。那些船总是几艘几艘地回来，噗噗噗冒着灰烟，天空总是蓝粉色的，海平线的尽头有一层金黄色的薄暮。几乎总是这样的。”  
在他讲话的时候，伊里亚静静地看着他，手肘支撑在膝盖上，一只手里拿着树枝。苏罗在那双被火光染成深色的眼睛里感受到了一种奇异的了然，伊里亚.克里雅金理解他。  
“现在到你了。”苏罗有样学样地说，伸了个懒腰。  
“我出生在莫斯科，七岁移民到了美国。一开始住在加州，后来搬到了韦布赖斯。”伊里亚飞快地说。“就这样。”  
“这不公平！”  
“好吧-----还有，我过去也没看过电影。现在你该睡觉了。我不希望明天你一头栽倒在路上，那时候我可不会管你了。”他站起来绕到苏罗身后，轻轻踢了踢他的屁股。苏罗只好爬起来又用了一点水漱口，然后钻回了睡袋。身上的温度让他每一块肌肉都松弛下来，睡意很快降临到他的眼皮底下。  
“晚上下雨的时候叫醒我。”他嘟嘟囔囔地说道。  
“我会等到水量堪比密西西比河的时候叫醒你的。”他听见伊里亚没好气地回答他。他感到有点惊讶，可还没来得及细想，睡意就席卷了他，将他拖进温暖的昏眠之中。

2.  
第二天他们走了五公里，上了通往红石镇的汽车干道，随后很快进入了这个小镇。  
红石镇的早晨一片宁静。一条主干道贯穿了整个镇子，公路两侧是排得紧紧密密的商业街，大部分的商铺都开着，可是没什么人，玻璃橱窗上全都蒙着一层薄灰，上面组成店铺名称和广告的褪色贴纸沾了灰卷起了角。当他们经过一家小饭店时苏罗示意伊里亚退后，在转角处等着，他自己则走进了店里。再出来的时候他一只手里抓着一块用纸包着的淋了枫糖浆的松饼，另一只手在口袋里掏了掏，掏出一小叠美元来。  
“你怎么------”伊里亚难以置信地问。  
“啊-----就是，假装要点单，然后趁服务生到后厨去的时候开开收银机的那老一套。你懂的。唯一的窍门就是要找到那些服务员同时还兼任厨师的商店。”苏罗轻描淡写。注意到到伊利亚的目光，他急忙辩解：“我只拿了一点点，三张五块，两张十块，还有一张五块用来买了这个。他们在今晚打烊清点账目之前都发现不了。”他将咬了一口的松饼递到伊里亚嘴边。“尝尝吗？”  
“不了。”伊里亚冷冷地说。“我本来应该很讨厌你这种人的。”  
“别担心，我一般不干这种事情。说实话我快二十年没干过这么微不足道的活儿了，一般我只伤害那一帮子真正的资产阶级。”苏罗咬了一口饼，云淡风轻地说道。“我知道谋生困难。”  
伊里亚闷头走了一阵。“你接下来有什么计划？”他声音闷闷的。  
“不知道。找一张真正的床躺一躺，我猜。比如说，前面那家旅馆。”

他们走进了那家有一扇白色窄门的家庭式旅馆，写着“旅馆”一词的木牌挂在通向门廊的白色台阶扶手最下端。一盏白天也开着的带有百合花形磨砂玻璃罩的灯落了一层灰，四周深红底色画着白碎花的墙纸在昏暗的光照下显得完完全全像是20年代的古董。只有黄木做成的高高的柜台看起来干净闪亮，但显然也上了年纪。  
“这儿简直像个时间胶囊，你知道。梦回1963。”苏罗压低了声音鬼鬼祟祟地说道。  
“你干嘛要这么鬼鬼祟祟的？”  
苏罗还没来得及回答，柜台后陡然出现一个老妇人，吓了苏罗一跳。伊里亚显然也被吓到了，可他没有表现出来。此前这儿这么安静，他们俩甚至没有注意到柜台后有人。  
她大概只比她的柜台高一点儿，中等身材，戴着动画片里的那种带着珠链子的金边老花镜，满头卷发全变成了白色，上身穿着一件淡蓝色的男士衬衫。“要开房吗？”她问，声音干涩，但好在不尖利。她说话的时候甚至都没费心看他们一眼。  
“对。”苏罗走上前去。“我们-----”  
“是逃犯。”她神色如常地说到。“我在这见得多了，小伙子。一间单人房，是吗？你们身上有多少钱？“  
苏罗回头看了一眼不知所措的伊里亚，冲他宽慰地笑了下，“我们又不可能是第一个从埃菲舍尔跑出来的逃犯。”随后他转回柜台。“二十美金。可以吗？”  
老妇人隔着柜台递给他一把钥匙，苏罗则把钱放在柜台上。随后三人朝楼上走去。  
“我还有几件衣服，如果你们需要的话下楼来找我。”关门前她说到。  
“谢谢。伊里亚向她道谢。“多少钱？”  
“噢。只是我丈夫的遗物，衣柜里的一堆破烂而已。”

她离开后苏罗坐在床尾说道：“她是个德国人。”  
“听出来的？”伊里亚掏了掏外套口袋，掏出他的香烟来。这回苏罗看清了，那是一包俄罗斯的“白波运河”牌香烟。“给我一支。”他冲伊里亚伸出手，站起来走到窗边，那里的圆形矮桌上放着一盒火柴。苏罗擦燃了一根，去点伊里亚手里的烟，然后从打开的烟盒中抽出一支来点上放进嘴里。他甩熄了火柴，回到窗边，把火柴梗从二楼丢到了人行道上。  
“你还没告诉我你哪来的这包烟。”  
“入狱之前我妈妈给我的。”伊里亚说。他用食指和中指夹着烟抽，苏罗则用三根指头拈着。他倚在窗边，深吸了一口，然后把呛人的白烟吐出窗外，再转过脸来同伊里亚讲话。  
“这是个不错的房间。”他看了一眼床铺，床头板后贴着的白墙纸老旧发黄，可是十分干净；淡黄色底的玫瑰花纹墙纸和相同花色的窗帘也是如此。地上铺着酒红色的绒毯，没有明显的污渍，但在床脚下方有个不太引人注意的烟头烫出来的洞。伊里亚站在房间的正中央，左手手指间夹着一根烟。  
“这张床够两个人睡。”

中间发生的事，伊里亚几乎忘得干干净净。但是他记得拿破仑把那支烟丢了出去，而他自己的那支还没熄灭就被扔到了地上。真可惜，他想，可他已经等得太久了。  
拿破仑.苏罗，住在他隔壁的贼，一开始的时候他高调得像只花孔雀以至于令人生厌，但后来伊里亚发现拿破仑什么也不需要做，他只是站在那，就能让任何人移不开眼。他的头发甚至不需要发胶就能卷曲成一个完美而多情的弧度，乌黑发亮；而他的眼睛又那么蓝得怕人，就像他做贼的一生都在花时间从晴天上偷取颜色来染他的眼睛。伊里亚克制冷酷又木讷，他的母亲说他像他传说中曾经是克格勃出身的父亲（他从未见过他），而事实上他只是像几乎所有俄国男人一样。他抗争了差不多一年多的时间，试图否定掉他对一个贼的欲望；而后来当他开始接受这一切的时候，他把所有欲望都发泄在床铺紧贴着的墙上。他一直在这座充斥着美洲人的监狱里独来独往，从未跟拿破仑苏罗说过一句话，直到有天晚上他端着盘子在他对面坐下，邀请伊里亚参加他的逃狱计划。  
“难道同性恋在你的祖国不犯法吗？”他听见拿破仑在他耳边戏谑地问，他的声音时常被毫不掩饰的喘息打断，脱衣服的细簌声充斥着整个房间。  
“我七岁就离开了她。”伊里亚听见自己说。  
拿破仑发出了一声嗤笑。随后他用胳膊圈住了伊里亚的脖子，他们俩一起倒上床，苏罗让伊里亚压在他身上。“脱掉我的裤子。”他低声说。故意使他的声线显得像被砂纸打磨过一样。  
俄国人照做了。他急不可耐，又想装作一副并未失控的样子，巨大的手在此时显得像棕熊的爪子一样笨拙。他一开始设法拉下裤子，可松紧带会让它弹回去，拍在拿破仑身上发出令他心焦的啪啪声。最后一次尝试时他干脆利落地扯断了那条带子，然后发现连带拿破仑的内裤也一起被他撕碎了。一直躺着的美国人这时笑眯眯地坐起来，一条胳膊搭上了伊里亚的肩膀将俄国人拉近。“好孩子。”他像抚慰一条巨大的笨狗一样将手指插进伊里亚的金发，同时伊里亚感到一只灵巧的手迅速突破了两层松紧带的阻碍握住了他滚烫的下身，两根手指像夹着烟一样夹着，大拇指富有技巧地在头部揉搓，刺激他流出许多滑溜溜的透明液体。“行了。”拿破仑轻快地说，然后将手抽出来，猛地将挂在俄国人身上的灰色裤子拽掉。  
他们做了两轮，分别在上，拿破仑的四肢始终温柔而灵活地拥抱着伊里亚，像舵手控制一艘船一样引导着他。他们的窗户没关，街道上吹来的热风穿透打开的窗把窗帘吹起来又落下去，在他们的脊背和侧腹上留下了变幻莫测的黄色光影。伊里亚的头发在这柔和的光线中变成了黄金般的颜色，他的眼睛清浅透明，劣迹斑斑。  
“让我猜猜。”拿破仑笑着说，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，汗水从他通红的脖子上滑下来被床单吸收。“你也想干这个很久了。”他仰起脖子，让俄国人赌气般用额头抵着他的肩窝，胡茬蹭着他的胸膛。  
“你说你在密西西比的房子下雨的时候会怎样？”伊里亚没回答他。  
苏罗一愣，旋即冲着天花板笑了起来。“那些小小的水道会奔流进彼此里面，把一切都搞得湿漉漉黏糊糊的。那些真正的大河在暴雨时则会涨水，水流速度快得你难以想象，长在低地上的小树会被连根冲走，那些水能让一艘河运船日行千里。”  
“噢。”伊里亚说道。  
“密西西比有许许多多的河，它们在那里纵横交错，把整个州都跑遍。你如果去过那里你就会知道，他们就是那样奔流进彼此里面。所有时候都是。”

他们结束以后，伊里亚负责穿戴整齐下楼拿衣服。他给自己拿了一件淡蓝色的衬衫，和那位柜台后的女士一样，然后是两条样式很老的米白色西裤，穿在苏罗身上长度正好，但在伊里亚身上稍微有点嫌短。他给苏罗拿了一件白衬衫。收拾停当以后伊里亚躺在床上望着天花板，灼热的阳光透过窗帘照进室内就被冷却下来，落在天花板上变成一种镶着黑边的透明的黄色。苏罗站在角落的一扇没窗帘的小窗旁，又点了一支烟。“我想我现在知道那个洞是怎么来的了。”他看着先前伊里亚的那支烟在地毯上留下了一个小小的黑色圆点，烟头落在边上，已经熄灭了。  
“所以，”伊里亚在床上说。  
“什么？”  
“你打算带我去密西西比了吗？”  
苏罗粲然一笑，他知道伊里亚看不见。伊里亚等的就是这个，他胜利地想到，然后把一股白烟吐出窗外，看着它们在灼热的空气中消散。对面一家自行车店的墙漆成了红色，屋顶上一角堆着小山一样生锈了的废弃零件，在阳光底下闪闪发亮。商业街后面就是红石镇的居民区，居民区后面则是科罗拉多的土地。苏罗在心里盘算着怎样才能搞到一辆越野车，带着他直奔密西西比，他的木屋、船和受潮的钞票。  
“或许。”他笑着说。


End file.
